marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael (Earth-160)
*'Superhuman Strength: After being experimented on, Michael able to lift almost any object, and can send a air stream just his punch alone. With this ability, he has been able to obliterate a entire cliff side during his battle against Lucifer, a fellow experimentation tool, but was brainwashed to be with the Organisation. *'Superhuman Endurance': Michael is able to endure immense amounts of pain and damage, and is still able to fight despite even taking a rocket launcher directly. With his endurance, his will power is nigh-limitless. If his family is in danger, he will endure all the pains of Hell just to reach them. *'Superhuman Durability': Michael possess a very very dense muscle tissue, and bone structure. He is able to take bullets and not even faze him, and shrugs it off. *'Superhuman Agility': Michael possess unnatural agility that surpasses most humans. He is able to combines his own balance, bodily coordination, and possess superhuman reflexes. This makes it a lot harder to be captured, and even more of a deadly foe to the Erasers then any member of the Flock. *'Flight': With his wings, he is capable of flight. **'Supersonic Speed': With his flings, he is able to go supersonic in the matter of seconds, and reach to Mach 33 (40748.4 km/h), which also makes him able to exit the planet. **'Wing Retraction': Michael is able to "retract" his wings inside his body, by manipulating its size to be smaller then his upper torso, but is still visible as it's only shrunk. ***'G-Force Adaptation': Michael anatomy after being experimented on allows him to be immune to the harmful effects of acceleration at supersonic speeds of more them Mach 20. *'Vocal Replication': Due to the experimentation, Michael is able to perfectly mimic anyone's voice exactly. This is due to his vocal cords being the most advance. The Organization has taken the concepts of this from the Lyrebird, which is said to have the most advanced set of vocal cords. *'Enhanced Vision': Michael is able to see with extraordinary clarity and detail, distane and different spectrum of light **'Shared Vision': Michael is able to link his optical senses to others, allowing them to see what he sees, or the other way around. |Abilities = *'Gifted Intellect': Michael has a intellect of the gifted. He is not as intelligent as geniuses, but is possess intelligence greater of the norm. He is able to process information just faster then a human. *'Expert Tactician': Michael is shown to possess extraordinary skill of tactical skill. He was able to form a strategy that allowed him, and his Flock member rescue Angel after being captured by the Organisation. *'Experienced Fighter': Michael is able to stand his ground against most opponents, but he sometimes relies on his superhuman powers to get the job done. |Strength = |Weaknesses = *'Loss of Wings': Being that of a hybrid with wings, he relies on his wings for his supersonic flight, and transportation around the country. If his wings were to be cut, he would lose his speed of flight, and be like a bird without wings. *'Loss of Family': If he were ever to lose a single member of the Flock, he will enter a state of rage and depression, and will lose all rational, and cognitive thinking, and will mindlessly hunt down those who did it without thinking of his surroundings. This was greatly shown in Archangel Vol 1 45, where the Avengers was forced to stop him just so he wont mindlessly harm, the civilians. |Equipment = *'Archangel's Sword': A experimental sword of light that is wielded by Michael. This sword is able to release photonic energies that great temperatures that can melt most metallic matter in seconds, and can melt the skins from humans. |Notes = |Trivia = }} Category:Unfinished Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Audiokinesis Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Combat Masters Category:Blade Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Blasts Category:AtlantisUchiha